creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Flame 2
Kapitel 1 - Wiedersehen 56, 57, 58, 59, 60. Lucas legte sich auf die Matratze in seinem Baumhaus und sah durch das Fenster hinaus ins Freie. Nun war es schon drei Wochen her seit dem Tag an dem er sein Talent entdeckt hatte. Er fing an sein Lieblingslied zu summen, plötzlich hörte er unten am Fuß des Baumes ein Geräusch und saß mit einer kurzen Bewegung an der Wand des Baumhauses um zu lauschen. Er hörte Schritte, die sich entfernen. Ein nächstes Opfer? Er lächelte und kletterte den Baum hinunter. Nun sah er auch wer es war. Es war Vivien aus seiner alten Nachbarschaft und sie starrte ihn angsterfüllt an. „Ich will dir nichts tun.“ sagte Lucas während er versuchte so normal wie möglich zu wirken. „Ich hab dich damals gesehen. Du hast das deinen Eltern angetan oder? Wieso?“ brachte Vivien mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Das verstehst du nicht.“ antwortete Lucas schlicht. „Hast du sie so sehr gehasst?“ „Ja, verdammt! Jeff the Killer war hinter mir her als ich neun war und was machen die? Sie schicken mich zu meinem Onkel, die Person die ich am meisten liebte und sah mit an wie Jeff ihn tötete. Du musst wissen ich bin nicht wie Jane. ich tue das nicht aus Hass oder Rache. Nein. Ich tue das, weil es mich wieder zum lächeln bringt. All diese Personen sind für einen guten Zweck krepiert. Und ich mache weiter. Aus Freude und in der Hoffnung endlich Jeff beim leiden zuzusehen.“ Bei dem Gedanken musste er lachen. Da bemerkte er, dass er immer noch wie früher lachte. „Jedenfalls“, sagte Vivien, „hab ich deinem Freund Theo versprochen, dir das hier zu geben.“ Sie hielt ihm einen Brief hin. Lucas nahm ihn dankend an und riss ihn auf Nach einer Minute fragte ernst: „ Von wem hast du den Brief?“ „Lag in meinem Briefkasten mit der Notiz, dass ich ihn dir geben soll und nicht öffnen soll und dort stand noch wo du wohnst wieso?“ Er las den Brief noch einmal. Dort stand: -Einen deiner Freunde hab ich wer wird wohl der nächste sein? Oh ich weiß. Die Vivien. Es macht Spaß dich beim schlafen zu beobachten. Wir sehen uns.- Kapitel 2 - Familienbesuch „Geh sofort nach Hause und schlaf bloß nicht ein!“ sagte Lucas in einem leisen Ton. „Schließ deine Haustür und all deine Fenster. Komm morgen wieder hierher. Aber früh komm so schnell wie möglich. Ich erklär dir Morgen alles jetzt dreh dich um und gehe schnell nach Hause.“ Lucas sah Viviens fassungsloses Gesicht doch er sah einen Hauch Entschlossenheit. Das was er wollte. „Bis Morgen.“ sagte Vivien und lief nach Hause. Lucas sah ihr noch hinterher bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. „Wo bist du?“ schrie Lucas jetzt in den Wald hinein. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist komm raus! Sei ein Mann! “ Plötzlich hörte Lucas eine tiefe jedoch eher verrückte Stimme hinter sich : „ Aber Lucas! Ich bin erst siebzehn ich bin doch noch ein Teenager.“ Lucas drehte sich um und starrte in zwei weit offene Augen, was wohl daran lag, dass keine Augenlider vorhanden waren. „Du bist kein Teenager“, sagte Lucas „Du bist ein Mörder.“ „Und du mein Lieber?“ antwortete Jeff the Killer. „Ich bin nur jemand, der es genießt Menschen leiden zu sehen aber jetzt will ich dich so sehen wie die anderen.“ sagte Lucas nun ruhig. Er hatte keine Angst. Er wusste, was auch passieren würde, er würde überleben. „Sag mal, hast du dich nie gefragt wie du zu deinen… Fähigkeiten gekommen bist, Liu?“ ohne Lucas Zeit zum antworten zu geben redete Jeff weiter: „ Als ich nach meinem… Unfall… im Krankenhaus lag und Mutter und Vater mich besucht hatten, hatte ich noch etwas Zeit für mich allein. Ich schnüffelte also im Krankenhaus herum und fand in einem Zimmer einen Safe. Die Trottel hatten die Kombination daneben geschrieben. Und ich fand darin ein Fläschchen mit einem, ätzend“ Symbol darauf. Ich stopfte dieses Fläschchen in meine Hosentasche und war nach vier Stunden zu Hause. Als ich dann unsere Eltern erstach war ich schließlich in deinem Zimmer. Ich holte aus und wollte dich erstechen aber….. ich schüttete einfach das Fläschchen über dein Herz und sah wie sich eine Brandwunde auftat. Dann bin ich abgehauen. Schön dass wir uns wiedersehen Bruder.`` „Ich bin nicht dein beschissener Bruder!“ schrie Lucas. „Du kamst später ohne Erinnerung in eine Pflegefamilie. Ich hab dich nie aus den Augen gelassen Liu. Nie.“ Jeff´s Gesicht war Regungslos geblieben als er Lucas… Nein… Liu von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte. Kapitel 3 - Ein Herz für den Bruder Jeffrey und sein Bruder Liu standen sich gegenüber. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Jeff erhob sein Messer und Liu zielte mit seiner Hand auf Jeffs Kopf. „Du bist verliebt in Vivien oder Liu? Es gibt da eine Sache die du noch unbedingt von ihr wissen müsstest.“ „Und das wäre?“ fragte Liu misstrauisch. „ Deine liebe unscheinbare Vivien hat eine zweite Identität. Sagt dir der Name Jane etwas?“ Liu lies die Hand sinken. „Du meinst..?“ „Ja“ , sagte Jeff Vivi ist Jane the Killer. Dies war zu viel für Liu und er lies Jeffs Messer schmelzen. „Was soll das ?“ keifte Jeff. Liu lief nach vorne und schlug Jeff mit erhitzter Hand ins Gesicht. Jeff fing an, an seiner linken Wange zu Bluten und zog sofort ein zweites Messer aus seinem Schuh, welches er mit einer sanften Bewegung in Liu´s Schienbein drückte. Liu schrie auf und fiel auf den Boden. Es fing an zu regnen und die Brüder hörten Donnerschläge. „So soll es Enden Liu?“ fragte Jeff. „Wärst du jemand anderes würdest du schon mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle in deinem Baumhaus liegen. Aber du bist mein verdammter Bruder.“ Liu fing an zu schluchzen und drückte sein Gesicht auf die nasse Erde. „Ich gehe jetzt kleiner Bruder. Ich lasse dich erstmal aus den Augen bau keine Scheiße ja?“ Liu blickte auf doch Jeff war schon verschwunden. Liu, der kaltblütige Killer, lag im Schlamm und weinte. Nach einigen Minuten rappelte sich Liu auf. Vivien! Er rannte los, über den Schlamm, durch dichten Verkehr und stand letzten Endes vor Vivien`s Haustür, an der ein Zettel klebte. -Ich lasse sie und ihre Familie erstmal in Ruhe. Nimm es als Geschenk, Liu- -Jeff- Kapitel 4 - Gewitter Liu riss den Zettel von der Tür ab. Der Zettel wurde vom Regen durchnässt. Liu sah sich um. Das ist nicht Jeff the Killer …. So ist er nicht. Selbst wenn Liu sein Bruder ist…… Jeff behandelt alle Menschen gleich er tötet sie immer. Liu klopfte an der Tür. Niemand machte auf. Er bemerkte, dass die Tür offen war und betrat das Haus. Er sah an den weißen Tapeten Blutspritzer und lief weiter den Flur entlang. Er entdeckte keine Leichen nur immer mehr Blut. Er lief die Treppe neben sich hinauf und stand nun vor weiteren zwei Türen. Er hörte wie der Donner draußen grollte. Er öffnete langsam die erste Tür und erblickte ein Schlafzimmer mit grünen Tapeten einem weißen Himmelbett, einem Schreibtisch mit einem Computer und zwei Schränke. Das hier war wohl Viviens Zimmer. Liu lies seinen Blick langsam über die durcheinanderliegenden Bücher auf dem Boden schweifen und sah auf dem Kopfkissen des Bettes das, wovor er am meisten Angst hatte: Blutspritzer. Er wusste nicht woher, aber er wusste… sie waren von ihr. Er drehte sich um während Blitze den Raum erleuchteten und drehte langsam den Knauf der nächsten Tür. Nun stand er in einem großen Speisesaal und in der Mitte… Jeff mit Vivien. Liu keuchte und sah Jeff mit Hasserfüllten Augen an. Weiter hinten an der Wand sah er die aufgeschlitzten Leichen von Viviens Eltern. „Lass es nicht dazu kommen Jeff!“ rief Liu durch den Raum. „Du kannst mir nicht drohen Bruder. Niemand kann das.´´ antwortete Jeffrey und drückte das Messer fester gegen Viviens Kehle. „Sag mir Bruder, wovor hast du am meisten Angst?“ sagte Liu laut. Jeff sah ihn an und sagte: „Das weißt du schon. Und du Liu? Wovor fürchtest du dich am meisten?“ Liu antwortete nicht sondern sah nur Vivien und das Messer an welches sich ihrem Hals näherte. Liu lief langsam auf Jeff zu und sagte leise: „ Du nimmst mir nicht noch jemanden der mir wichtig ist.“ Jeff lachte laut auf. „Ich denke schon.“ Er packte Vivien am Hals und stach ihr mit dem Messer in die Kehle. „Nein!“ schrie Liu. Jeff lächelte und lief zum Fenster . „Bis bald, Brüderchen.“ Er sprang durch das Glas und verschwand aus Lius Blickfeld. Es donnerte. Liu rannte zu Vivien und nahm sie in die Arme. Nun war er mit ihrem Blut beschmiert. Sie formte Wörter mit ihren Lippen, doch er verstand sie nicht. Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wangen. Dann mehrere. Er fing an zu weinen und zu schluchzen. Liu drückte Vivien einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah sie an bis sie einfach nur regungslos in seinen Armen lag. „Ich liebe dich“ sagte Liu und lief zum Fenster. Er hatte nur noch eines im Sinn: Rache. Jeff the Killer muss sterben. Er spürte wie sein Oberteil vor hitze verbrannte und blickte hinaus ins Gewitter. Sah die Blitze, spürte den Regen, hörte den Donner. „Ich werde dich töten, Bruder“ LeViAs (Diskussion) 21:08, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC)Levias Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen